iCan't Choose
by asdfghjll
Summary: What would happen if Carly and Griffin never met? What if he met Sam instead? And what if a certain tech geek got jealous? Seddie & T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, I just came up with this idea and I really wanna know what you guys think of it, sooooo I would really, really appreciate if you guys could give me some feedback, I mean the first chapter is always the hardest, but even if you don't, thanks for even clicking on my story and hopefully reading it lol, enjoy! x)**

* * *

Sam's POV

"Hey Carls!" I said walking into her apartment like it was my own.

"You know, you could knock."

"I could, but that would take up to much energy, I mean, I know you're gonna let me in anyway, so why bother?"

"Well there's a little thing called 'being polite'."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that, not really my thing though." She just rolled her eyes.

"So you got any ham?"

"Yeah, in the fridge, but you have to say please."

"Fine, please? Happy now?"

"Yep." I immediately ran for the fridge like I would die if I didn't have it right now.

"Hey, do you know where Freddie is?" asked Carly, and right as she said it, guess who shows up.

"Hey guys," he said with a big smile.

"And speak of the devil," I muttered.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Carly.

"Because, my mom finally raised my allowance!"

"To what? $9 a month?" I asked laughing.

"Maybe…"

"Congrats freddork." Then out of no where my phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Samantha you better be home in 20 minutes or you'll be grounded for a week!"

"What? Why?"

"My boyfriend is coming for dinner and he's bringing his son along with him, so get your ass down here!"

"Okay, okay, just don't have a heart attack."

"Who was that?" asked Carly.

"My mom, her boyfriend is coming over for dinner and he's bringing his possibly hot son with him so she wants me to be there in 20 minutes."

"How are you gonna walk all the way to your house in 20 minutes?"

"I have no idea, can you ask Spencer to drop me off?"

"I heard my name! What's going on?" said an overly exited Spencer.

"Sam needs a ride home."

"Well come on then!" he yelled. He needs to lay off the coffee.

"Okay then," I said following him to the car.

The whole ride Spencer wouldn't shut up, first he kept talking about how he's going to build a giant nose out of chewed up gum, then he just went on about some hot girl he met at the junkyard, yeah, I don't know.

"Okay, this is the place," I said as he pulled up to my driveway, and with 20 seconds to spare.

I ran in to see my mom pacing around the kitchen panicking.

"Finally! You're here! I can't decide what to wear! What if my hair is too messy! Or even worse, to neat! Help me!"

"Mom, calm down, you look fine," I assured her.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Whatever gets her to shut up.

"Good, now go lock the cat in the basement! I don't want anyone getting rabies today."

"Okay mom."

I took a can of sardines, opened it, and chucked it into the basement. Three seconds later, the cat ran after it and I locked the door behind him. Works every time.

"Oh my god, they're here! What do I do? I know I'll just pretend to read a book so I don't look to desperate, so you have to go get the door!"

"Okay mom, just calm down." The bell then started to ring and I casually walked over to it and rolled my eyes at my mom as she started 'reading'.

"Hey," I said opening the door.

"Umm, hi, is your mom here?" Hey, I thought there was supposed to be a hot guy with him, oh well.

"Oh, yeah, I'll go get her," I said as I slammed the door in his face. Aren't I just so nice?

"Mom, you can stop 'reading' now, he's at the door and-" Before I could even say anything else she ran over to the door and I slowly followed her.

"Hey Bill," she said in a flirty voice. Now I want to puke.

"Hi Rebecca," he said back. Okay, now I really wanna puke.

"So, umm, Bill, where's your son?" I asked, I hate when adults are called by their first names, it just sounds…wrong.

"He's supposed to be here anytime now," he said looking at his watch, then a loud sound came from behind, and a guy on a motorcycle pulled into the driveway.

"That must be him," said 'Bill'. He has a motorcycle, I like him already, and as soon as he took off his helmet, it was hard to keep myself from druling. Then he started walking towards us like he was a supermodel. He had really dark brown-almost black hair, was pretty tall, and had a _really_ good tan.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, ran into an old friend on the way."

"Oh it's fine, you're just in time," I said.

"I'm Griffin by the way," he said looking at me.

"I'm Sam," I said trying not to stutter-so far so good.

"Well you two kids have fun, while Bill and I have some fun of our own," I would be throwing up right about now if it hadn't been for the hot guy standing in front of me.

"So do you go to Ridgeway?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Not yet, I'm starting on Monday though, me and my dad just moved here."

"Oh, cool...nice motorcycle by the way."

"Thanks, that's not the only thing that's nice around here," he said looking into my eyes. I was blushing like crazy now, which is so not like me.

"Sooo, do you wanna go inside?" I said to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Sure, unless you wanna to out?"

"I'd like that," I said simply and smiled.

"Great, so do you wanna walk there, or take a ride on my motorcycle?"

"Motorcycle," I said grinning. I just can't get over how hot this guy is.

As soon as the motorcycle took off I was scared half to death, and I wrapped my arms around his waist so tightly as if I were going to die if I didn't.

"Scared?" he asked amused.

"N-no!"

"Sure you aren't..."

"Oh shut up," I said teasingly.

"Make me," he said teasing me back. I rolled my eyes.

"So where are we going anyways?"

"Well, I don't know this place to well yet, so I guess we're gonna go see a movie, if that's okay with you I mean."

"Yeah! I could use a good movie."

"Well, we're here," he said pulling up to the parking lot after a good fifteen minutes. As soon as the motorcycle stopped my arms felt so stiff after holding onto his waist for so long that they wouldn't move, not that I didn't enjoy it though. I mean, who wouldn't?

We started to walk in when he put his arm around my shoulder as if we were going out, and I went along with it, but I was blushing like crazy. Good thing I have long hair that can somewhat cover my face.

"So I'll go get some snacks while you, can decide on the movie," he said casually when we got in.

"K," I said simply.

I started looking through the list of movies, so many horror movies that I'd love, but I need to lay off of those for now. Maybe a comedy, either The Hangover or The Proposal, I'll choose The Hangover.

"Did you pick one?" he asked.

"Yup, The Hangover, but if you wanna see something else it's totally fine."

"No it fine, I've actually been wanting to see this," he said smiling. This guy is just too perfect.

Out of nowhere I heard my phone ring again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is he hot?!" asked an over-excited Carly.

"Beyond!" I heard a slight scream come from Carly.

"So what's his name? Have I met him?"

"His name is Griffin and you tell me."

"Nope, I don't know a Griffin, can you send me a pic of him?!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because that would be weird!"

"Well you gotta at least let me meet him!" She appearently had wayyy too much coffee.

"Okay, but we're about to see a movie so-

"Oh my god! He asked you out?!"

"Well he didn't exactly say that but, yeah! He brought me there on his motorcycle!" I heard her scream again, then I heard someone yell 'shutup' in the background. I laughed.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, just Freddie, he's still trying to fix one of his camera's. So what movie are you guys gonna see?"

"The Hangover, he let me pick!"

"Lucky! Oh, before I forget, we have iCarly rehearsals tomorrow after school."

"Oh yeah, thanks, and the movie's gonna start soon, bye!" I said ending the call before she could respond.

"So you wanna see that movie now?" asked Griffin holding a bucket of popcorn with two soda's.

"Oh, yeah, and do you want me to carry some of that? It looks like it's a little too much to carry all at once." I said eyeing the food in his hands.

"Oh it's fine, I got it," he said sweetly, and I just smiled before heading in.

The whole movie went perfectly, that guy is just so...perfect. Now to decide whether to come home to, well I don't even wanna know what my mom is doing, so I guess I'll ask him to drop me off at Carly's.

"So you wanna go back home or somewhere else?" I think he's a mind reader.

"Oh, yeah, can you drop me off at my friend's house?"

"Yeah, sure, where is it?"

"Bushwell Plaza."

"Oh yeah, I remember passing that on my way to your house this morning."

"If you can remember that you have a pretty amazing memory," I said laughing.

"Yeah well my memory isn't that amazing compared to you," he said sweetly. I couldn't help but blush.

"We should probably get going, it's getting late," I said after about twenty seconds of silence.

"Oh, yeah," he said before driving me to Carly's. It wasn't long before I was in front of her door.

"So thanks for the movie and everything," I said looking up at him.

"Anytime, but is it okay if I have something in return," he said looking into my eyes again.

"And what might that be?" I said biting my lip a little.

"This..." he said before pressing his lips against mine. Next thing I knew I was kissing him back, and finally pulled away after what seemed like forever, but in a good way.

"So I'll see you around?" he asked, his eyes locked on mine.

"Definetely," I said before biting my lip again.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Just press that pretty little review button! But even if you don't, thanks for taking the time to actually read it, and hopefully I'll post more, it depends on how inspired I am, soooo, until next time, bye! x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter, I jumped around to different POV's a lot in this one so sorry if that bothers you but I'm not gonna do it in every single chapter, it just seemed like I should do it for this one so yeah, and thanks so much to all the reviewers, you guys rock, so now there's a big truck of imaginary cookies waiting in your drive way, and also thank you for reading it, you guys get cookies too, so enjoy all your imaginary cookies! and please review, the more I get the faster I update, so yeah, enjoy! x)**

* * *

Once Griffin left I hesitently opened Carly's door preparing myself for all the ear shattering screams of excitement.

"Heyy Car-wait what are you still doing here?" I said confused since the dork was there but not Carly.

"Carly's in the shower, and I'm still trying to fix this camera, so what are you doing here Pucket?"

"I'm not really up for coming home to my mom and her boyfriend-well I don't even wanna think about what they might be doing. Anyways, how can it possibly take so long to fix a camera?"

"It just won't turn on for some reason."

"Let me see it," I said grabbing it from his hands and then looking at it for a moment.

"Did you try, I don't know, plugging it in?"

"This is a new one, it doesn't need to be plugged in."

"Oh, then, what about charging the battery?" All of a sudden a dumb look of realization appeared on his face and I smirked.

"No comment," he said realizing what a perfect moment for insults this would be.

"Wow Benson, you spent hours trying to figure that out?"

"I said no comment!" he replied with his face turning slightly red from embarrasment.

"Oh but-" I began.

Freddie's POV

How could I possibly be so stupid? I must have really lost a LOT of sleep. Well, might as well prepare myself for the insults.

"Sam! Oh my god you have to tell me everything!" said Carly running into the room. Thank you Carly.

"Such as?" Sam asked. Wait, what are they talking about?

"Did you guys kiss?!" Carly nearly screamed. Wait, what?! Who?!

"Maybe..." Sam said blushing.

"Wait, who'd you kiss?" I asked.

"Why do you care Benson? Jealous?" she teased.

"No!" How can she accuse me of that! I am not in any way jealous. Any way. At all.

"Yeah, sure."

"So are you guys like going out now?!" asked Carly.

"I guess!" said Sam excitedly before they both started to 'happy dance'.

"So is he going to Ridgeway?" asked Carly stopping their little dance.

"Yeah! He starts tomorrow!" said Sam before they started 'happy dancing' and screaming again. I really need more guy friends.

"Can you guys shut up?! I think my ears are bleeding!"

"Oh come on! Be happy for Sam!" complained Carly.

"Yeah Benson, I mean unless you're jealous," teased Sam once more.

"For the last time, I am **not** jealous of that poor guy."

"Will you two stop fighting for just two seconds!" yelled Carly.

"One, two, happy?" asked Sam.

"You know that's not what I meant," Carly sighed.

"What's with all the yelling? Do you know what time it is?" asked Spencer coming into the room.

"Oh crap, it's almost 2 am," said Sam looking at the clock.

"Ugh, my mom's gonna kill me," I said groaning.

"Why? Because it's past your bedtime?" asked Sam smirking.

"Yes," I sighed giving up.

"Hey Carls can I sleepover?" asked Sam after laughing at me a little.

"Sure!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks," she said before collapsing on the couch.

The next morning-Sam's POV

"Sam, Sam, SAM!" I heard someone yell.

"What?!"

"Wake up!"

"What do you think I'm doing? Talking in my sleep?"

"Ugh, just get ready, it's almost time for school!" said a grumpy Carly.

"Fine," I said trying to drag myself out of bed. Why is it always so cold in the morning? Why can't it be warm? Don't we have enough to complain about in the morning?

After I fixed my hair and put on some clothes I borrowed from Carly, the was only one thing left on my mind-food.

"Carly!" I yelled.

"What?!" she yelled from her room.

"Do you have any food?!"

"No, we just starve ourselves here," she said sarcasticly.

"I'm too tired for sarcasm, just make me some breakfast!" I yelled back.

"Fine, there's an extra bagel on the counter, just put whatever you want on it!"

"K!" Maybe we should stop yelling now.

After 'breakfast' I then realized that Griffin was going to be at school today, and that's when I began panicking.

"Carly?!"

"What? I'm right here you know, you don't have to yell."

"Sorry, but do I look good?!"

"You look great, but since when do you care about how you look?"

"Remember? Griffin is gonna be at school today!"

"Oh yeah! Well you look fine, just a little tired."

"I wonder why," I said sarcasticly. "I'm gonna get some coffee," I added.

"Ohhh no you aren't!" she said grabbing my arm.

"Why not?!"

"Remember last time you had coffee? Gibby had to go to his therapist everyday for a month!"

"Oh yeah, I got detention for three weeks," I said grinning.

"So do you really want something like that to happen in front of Griffin?"

"No."

"Well no coffee then! It's time to go anyway," said Carly.

"Ugh, fine."

At School-Carly's POV

"Hey Sam!" I said as I walked up to my locker.

"Hey," she said calmly.

"So have you seen Griffin yet?"

"Nope, I wonder where he is."

"Hey, what's that sizzling sound coming from your locker?" I asked.

"Oh, that, is my bacon, that bagel you let me have was all that appetizing," she said as she took a piece of bacon out of her locker.

"How the heck do you make bacon in your locker? I can barely make all my binders fit in it."

"My mom dated this guy-"

"Say no more," I said understanding.

"Hey peoples," said Freddie making his way next to me.

"Hey Fredweird," said Sam.

"What's that sound coming from your locker?" he asked Sam.

"Don't ask," I say.

"Okay then, so where's Sam's 'boyfriend'?"

"Somewhere," says Sam.

"Yeah, because I never would've guessed that," said Freddie sarcastically.

"What's that sound coming from your locker?!" said a very angry Ms. Briggs looking at Sam.

'My, umm, science project!" Sam said panicking.

"And your science project just happens to smell like bacon?"

"Yup," Sam said simply.

"Detention, and get rid of the bacon!" said Ms. Briggs before walking away angrily.

"What does that teacher have against bacon?" asked Sam.

"Who knows, but you better eat it quick, class starts in less than a minute," I pointed out.

"Crap, umm, quick help me eat it!" she said giving me and Freddie about 20 pieces of bacon each.

"What the hell Sam?!" yelled Freddie as the greasy pieces of meat covered his shirt.

"Oh just eat your bacon," she said talking with her mouth full. Eww. Then the bell rang.

"Crap," I heard Sam mutter as she threw away her remaining bacon with pain in her face.

Sam's POV

Poor bacon, didn't even have a chance to get eaten. Then again it did get me detention. I hate you stupid left over bacon. Oh well, better get to class before another detention.

I walk into my first class-taught by the horrible Ms. Briggs, and the first face I see is none other than the dork's. Sadly my seat is right next to his, but at least it's close to the back.

"Okay class, so today we have a new student, yipee," she said sarcastically. "Unfortunately he seems to be late, so he already has a detention and I haven't even met him yet," she added.

"I'm here!" said the new kid who just so happens to be Griffin. Guess we'll both be in detention today. I take back hating that bacon.

"You're late, you have detention," she said strictly.

"Is _that_ your boyfriend?" asked Freddork whispering.

"Who's talking?!" yelled Ms. Briggs before we both looked around innocently.

"And you can have a seat next to Mr. Benson over there," she said pointing at the seat next to him. This should be fun.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, again please review and thanks for reading! Love ya! haha bye x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so was the last chapter really that bad? I didn't get a single review for it, so that I wasn't too thrilled about, but anyways, here's the next chapter, it's a little shorter but, yeah, sooo please review, it would really make my day and the chapters will be better and longer, and enjoy! x)**

* * *

Freddie's POV

Well this is great, it's probably gonna be like the Jonah thing all over again. Except I'm right in the middle of it.

"Now class, I want you to all take out your text books and turn to page 514," said Ms. Briggs. Surprisingly Sam listened. Until she started drawing in it. I looked over and she started drawing a bunch of stick figures being tortured in many unthinkable ways, then at the top of the page she wrote 'Freddie was here'. Too far Sam, too far.

"Sam!" I whispered loudly to her.

"Yes Sir Dorkalots?" she whispered back.

"Erase that!" he whispered glaring at me.

"Sorry, it's in pen," she said smirking.

"Then cross it out!"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Carly to stop letting you eat her food!" Wow, that's a pathetic reason.

"Like she's gonna listen to you."

"Then I'll tell everyone you kissed me." What the hell am I saying?

"Shut up unless you want me to rearrange your face!"

"Who's talking?!" yelled the teacher.

"It was Gibby," said Sam pointing at him.

"No it wasn't! It was Sam!" he yelled.

"Shut up!" Sam shot back.

"Sam, double detention."

"Hey, it wasn't her fault," said the guy next to me-Griffin.

"Oh, well then who's was it?"

"That guy sitting next to her." Oh he did not just go there.

"Mr. Benson?"

"What! But that's only because she drew stick figures and wrote 'Freddie was here' in her book!"

"Sam, hand me the book," she said throwing her a glare.

"Fine," she said calmly before handing it to her and Ms. Briggs checked thoroughly though.

"Well Mr. Benson, looks like you have a detention for lying, I don't see a single mark of pen anywhere." What?!

"But I saw it in there!"

"Yeah, would you like to explain it to the principle? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear what you have to say." And before I had a chance to reply, the bell rang.

Sam's POV

"Thanks, I owe you one," I said going up to Griffin.

"No problem, but you don't owe me anything, just having you as my girlfriend is already enough." Yes! It's official!

"Aww, thanks," I said before giving him a quick hug.

"So how come she didn't find any writing in the book?"

"Easy, I just ripped out the page," I said laughing a little.

"And Benson's reaction was just priceless."

"Agreed," I said laughing again.

"Sam, what the hell did you do?!" said a very angry dork.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said innocently.

"Okay, cut the crap, how come she didn't find anything in the book?"

"Because there was nothing to find."

"Sam," he sighed glaring at me.

"Fine, you wanna know, I ripped out the page."

"You what?! I never, ever, ever got a single detention and now I have one all because of you and your stupid boyfriend?!"

"Hey, he is not stupid, he's actually pretty smart for coming up with the idea of getting you in trouble instead of me."

"Whatever, I'm gonna get to class before I get **another** detention," he said before walking away. Great, now I feel actually kinda guilty. Then again it's not all my fault.

Lunch

"So where's Freddie?" Carly asked sitting across from me.

"Who knows," I said stabbing what looked like mashed potatoes on my plate with a fork.

"Sam, you haven't eaten a thing," Carly pointed out.

"I'm just not that hungry." With that Carly made a fake gasp.

"Sam Pucket, **not** hungry? Impossible," she said acting all dramatic.

"Oh shut up and drink your juice Shay."

"Well then," she muttered.

"Oh and Carly, I sorta got detention, so can we move the iCarly rehearsals till a little later tonight?"

"When do you not have detention? But, sure, don't really have a choice, I'll go tell Freddie after lunch if I can find him."

"No! I mean, I'll tell him," I said stuttering a little.

"Umm, okay," she said with a weird expression.

Detention

Ugh, I feel so guilty right now, I mean he's never gotten a single detention before in his whole life and now he does because of me, ugh, I have to fix this before he ends up hating me even more.

"Umm, Ms. Briggs," i said walking up to her desk nervously while the whole class was dead silent.

"No you can not have any bacon."

"No, it's not about food," I said before hearing a gasp come out of everyone's mouth.

"Well then what about?"

"Freddie didn't lie, I did write in the book, I just ripped out the page."

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Just press that pretty green & white review button! lol luv ya x)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo here's the next chapter, reviews are awesome, and really appreciated, so thanks to everyone who's reviewed, or even read this. I'd love some more though, they make me write quicker ;)**

* * *

Sam's POV

I can't believe I just did that, what's Griffin gonna think? That I like Freddie? I hope not, because I don't, I just felt guilty. And what's Freddie gonna think? I don't even wanna think about what he might think.

I heard everyone start whispering to each other. Great.

"Freddie, you're free to go. Sam, that's detention again tomorrow." I just shrugged and sat down next to Griffin without looking into his eyes. I hate this so much. Well detention has to be over soon, only, 55 miniutes left, ugh. And it didn't take too long for Ms. Briggs to finally leave and everyone to start talking.

"So why'd you tell the truth?"

"I just couldn't take the guilt, it was eating me alive," I shrugged. He nodded.

"Oh I have iCarly rehearsals after detention, do you wanna come?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"iCarly?" Oh yeah, I never told him about it.

"Oh, it's this webshow we do," I explained.

"Oh yeah, I think I've heard of that. Sure, I'll come," he said smiling.

"Great," I said said smiling sort of awkwardly. The rest of detention was pretty boring, why? Because 'it' came back, a.k.a. Ms. Briggs, I'm just tired of her name.

"Okay, you're all free, but first, all of you do 20 pushups," said 'it' with a smirk on her face as she told us this.

"Sorry, but you aren't allowed to give us physical punishments, and anyways, detention is officially over, you don't 'own' us anymore," I said smirking back at her before walking out.

I started to walk to Carly's place relieved that detention was finally over, oh crap, isn't Griffin supposed to come too? How did I forget about him, it's not like he's gonna remember exactly where it is, and even if he does, how the heck is he supposed to remember the exact room? And if he asks Lewbert, I don't even wanna begin thinking about what could happen, but-

My thoughts were interupted when a certain someone put his arm around me making me smile.

"Hey babe," Griffin said looking down at me. Man, this guy is tall, then again, I'm a pretty short person.

"Hey," I said leaning against him slightly.

"You should've been there after you said that to Briggy, her face was, well again, priceless," he said laughing.

"Briggy?" I said noticing the nickname.

"Yeah, she doesn't deserve the 'Ms.' part so I shortened it to Briggy," he laughed again.

"I just call her 'it' now, but Briggy is so much better," I said laughing.

"Nice, and I'm pretty sure we're here," he said and I looked over to see the lovely apartment.

"Prepare to meet Lewbert," I muttered.

"Who?"

"The doorman- annoying, pathetic, has a giant wart," I said describing him.

"He sounds pleasant," he said sarcastically.

"You have no idea," I said laughing a little.

We walked in and first thing that happened was I slipped on the apparently wet floor, but luckily Griffin was there to catch me.

"Would it kill to put up a wet floor sign?" I asked as Lewbert came in angrily and then started yelling out random sounds before throwing a wet floor sign over the desk which made an ear shattering sound as it hit the floor.

"Yeah, he seems nice," said Griffin as we hurried out of the lobby and up to Carly's place.

"Hey Spence," I said walking in with Griffin.

"Umm, hi, who's this?" he asked eyeing Griffin.

"Oh, this is Griffin, he's my boyfriend, so is Carly here?"

"Yeah, she's in the studio."

"Cool," I said before running up the stairs with Griffin.

"Hey Carls, I'd like you to meat Griffin," I said walking in. Her mouth flew open when she saw him.

"Hey," said Griffin casually.

"Uhh-umm, hi," she stuttered her mouth still hanging open.

"So where's the dork?" I asked.

"He's on his way," she said still eyeing Griffin.

"I'm here," said Freddie walking in. Speak of the devil.

"Great," I muttered.

"Wait, why is _he _here?" he asked looking at Griffin.

"I invited him here," I say still not making any eye contact.

"Of course you did," he groaning.

"And what's your problem with it?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just that he almost got me in detention today," he said glaring at Griffin.

"Yeah, well, you didn't get detention," I said thinking back to the beginning of detention.

"Whatever, let's just start rehearsals," he sighed, and Griffin leaned back against the car prop. How can he not beat up Freddie with all those things he said? And right in front of him? Oh yeah, he's perfect, just perfect.


End file.
